custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Animal Friends/@comment-75.139.129.30-20150217192348
Clones are an obvious part of all of the various non-crossover/crossover meta-multi media franchises, as for a meta-multi media company it saves a good deal of time to take all of the character/species' movesets/actual connections and then similarate them (meaning to make all of the character/species' movesets/actual connections morely the same as all of the other character/species' movesets/actual connections) to all of the other character/species' movesets/actual connections to generate morely cloned movesets/actual connections; on the other hand, many people consider all of the clones to be lazy or uninspired. The process of morely cloning a character/species between annual year versions (from the birthday of a character/person/species to the day before the birthday of a character/person/species) of all of the Super Kamron World ''non-crossover/crossover meta-multi media franchises is often known in the ''Super Kamron World community as Kamronification, named after Kamron Terrell Keasler/Serena Taylor Keasler Tunestool's origin as a palette swap of both Rodney Terrell Keasler and John "Bo" Willis Taylor to where Kamron/Serena is becoming more of a fully cloned character in all of the non-crossover/crossover meta-multi media franchises, like both the Super Rodney World ''non-crossover/crossover meta-multi media franchises and the ''Super Kamron World ''non-crossover/crossover meta-multi media franchises for example, plus the fact that Kamron Terrell Keasler started as a full clone of both Rodney Terrell Keasler and John "'Bo'" Willis Taylor in the actual June 3, 1992 - June 2, 1993 year edition of all of the ''Super Kamron World ''non-crossover/crossover meta-multi media franchises, and has been morely cloned in each additional annual year (from the birthday of a character/person/species to the day before the birthday of a character/person/species) of all of the ''Super Kamron World ''non-crossover/crossover meta-multi media franchises. Also, all of the actual connections have characters/species/people share all of the custom moves in common with the characters/species/people that they are actually connected to, with the "'purer'" clones having more custom moves in common with them than all of the other clones. Now, '''semi-clone' is a term used as a sort of midway point being "clone" and "non-clone". Semi-clones share some of their movesets and some of the actual connections with/to another character, and may have some similarity in physics, but have enough unique about them that calling them a "clone" wouldn't be entirely accurate. Different people have different opinions of how unique a character has to be to move from "clone" to "semi-clone" status; some people tend to exaggerate the importance of both special moves and super moves for character comparison, for example. There are also alternate characters that act as palette swaps for all of the characters, such as GT Goten for Goten. They have their own voice clips and people refer to them by their own names; however, they have no actual differences at all and are not treated as separate characters, thus they're not clones rather than being glorified alternate outfits. Examples of 'clones '''include people saying that all of the ''Super Kamron World ''fictional characters/fictional species that all live in the universe of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(series) ''Sonic The Hedgehog] are fully cloned from all of the Super Kamron World ''fictional characters/fictional species that all live in the universe of ''Dragon Ball. That means that people are saying that all of the moves that all of the Super Kamron World ''fictional characters/fictional species that all live in the universe of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(series) ''Sonic The Hedgehog] have are cloned moves from all of the ''Super Kamron World ''fictional characters/fictional species that all live in the universe of Dragon Ball. Now, many of the fictional characters/fictional species and many of the real people/real species actually do fit together so well with many of the other fictional characters/fictional species and many of the other real people/real species, while many of the other fictional characters/fictional species and many of the other real people/real species actually do not fit together very well with many of the other fictional characters/fictional species and many of the other real people/real species.